


Forbidden

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to cope with the effects 5th's imprisonment has had on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my muse had gone on a bit of a detour for a bit. So after immersing myself in Sue Corkill's website for a weekend and betaing a new fluff piece for Christi, my muse jumped up and came up with this. Hope you all like.

Sam sat up a little straighter, pulling her knees closer to her chest. She couldn't consider the temperature on Thor's ship cold, but the persistent chill that she'd felt since leaving Fifth wouldn't go away.

Rubbing her legs gently, trying to get the warmth to spread throughout her body she leaned her head against the bulkhead and closed her eyes. Her left upper thigh tingled -- the one and only spot on her that did feel warm. Was it possible for him to have touched her so deeply in the past eight years that he would have such an effect on her?

The small thrill of excitement that had gone through her upon seeing his face - looking into his deep, chocolate brown eyes - the shiver that had crept up her spine, spreading a warm, excited tingle to her every nerve had all emanated from the gentle touch Jack had placed on her thigh as she lay on the ground before him.

She hadn't been able to suppress the giddy smirk that had crossed her face at the sight and feel of him. With everything that they'd been through, with everything that they'd done, with all of the care she'd taken to not allow her feelings to grow, to fester, to show, all it had taken was the simple touch of his hand on her thigh to unravel everything.

Sure, they'd touched before. They had lived and died for each other several times over the last eight years. Hell, they'd even kissed. Something made this time different though.

This time she had really thought she had lost him. Lost any chance to do all the things that she'd never allowed herself the luxury of hoping for someday.

And he'd still managed to come back to her.

A silent tear made its way down her cheek as she thought of Pete. She cared for him deeply. In some small way, she could probably even be honest and say that she loved him. She just needed to figure out how to explain to him that she wasn't in love with him.

She was in love with a man that was totally forbidden to her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stood in the entrance to the cargo bay on the _DanielJackson_ looking at the crestfallen figure of his Second-In-Command.

Had he really been gone so long for her to have changed so much?

Had he been so put off by her actions of dating that he'd been blind to what was happening right before his own eyes?

When she'd come to his house that afternoon, when she'd attempted to 'talk', to possibly even 'bring it out of the room', he'd made light of everything. He hadn't wanted to upset her, hadn't wanted to see her cry, but looking at the dejected form before him he wondered if he'd made the right choice – right choices. And if not, where had his first mistake been?

Carefully and casually, so as to not startle her, he made his way over toward her corner of the cargo bay.

When she didn't notice his approach, Jack reached out a steady hand and grasped her shoulder.

"Carter?"

Her eyes flew open, blazing with a passion that he didn't think he'd ever seen before.

Well, maybe once, in a virus-induced haze….

She seemed shocked, almost as though his touch was scalding her so he immediately moved to withdraw his hand. As soon as he lightened the pressure a little her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, holding him there.

Her eyes never left his, penetrating right through him. Her hand stilling his motions with every ounce of strength that she seemed able to muster. Yet, when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was so low, so soft, so weak, he could hardly hear her, and barely recognized it as anything remotely like the Carter that he knew.

"I'm so cold."

The feeling of utter desperation that flowed through him at her statement broke any resolve he may have had. He knelt down before her, his hand moving slightly from her shoulder to the upper most portion of her arm. His right hand reached for her other arm and her eyes closed as he gently rubbed them, hoping to spread some warmth through her. His hands connected with the bare skin of her arms, the physical chill of her skin surprising him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's thigh radiated with heat.

Her shoulder and arms were warming with increasing intensity, the pulsing flow slowly spreading throughout her body. Yet it wasn't nearly enough.

She felt him move her to a standing position, pulling her slightly closer to him as his hands continued their motions down her arms and cupping her hands between his, before moving back up her arms again.

Now, she could almost feel the heat radiating off of him, the gentle waves caressing and embracing her like a warm blanket. She sighed and felt his arms momentarily stiffen before continuing with their earlier path.

Her eyes opened, trained carefully on her feet, as she stepped a little closer to him. His hands moved around to begin a gently rubbing motion; up and down her back, her hands coming up to rest against his chest, her body craving the warmth and affection it seemed to find in his touch.

O'Neill froze when her fingers started to wrap themselves around the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Feeling better yet, Carter?"

Sam shivered, though whether it was from her chill or the soft caress of his breath on her cheek, she couldn't be sure. Her head shook minutely, and her voice was still small when she replied, "Still cold, Sir."

His muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his body and his warmth, rubbing her back a bit more forcefully and pressing her body against his.   
She felt content and comfortable within his embrace, yet somehow it still wasn't enough. The chill that Fifth's possession had left her with was deeper than the physical. Her mind had been possessed, her thoughts twisted, her reality brought to bear in a horribly perverse way and then tossed aside, leaving her to deal with her own realizations about herself and her choices.

Here, in his arms, she finally started to feel content. The warmth of his body and the tenderness of his embrace enveloped her. Shuffling forward the few centimeters that she needed, she carefully put her head on his shoulder, letting the side of her face nuzzle into his neck, her hands still tangled in the fabric of his shirt between them. Her eyes closed and she sighed as she felt the chill subside a little more.

His arms stopped their movements for a moment and he seemed to just hold her tight. She wanted to open her eyes, wanted to ask him not to stop, wanted to wrap her arms around him and never left him go, but she also didn't want this moment to end. Too many of their brief encounters, gentle touches, furtive glances, seemed to end much quicker than they should.

She shifted her head a bit on his shoulder and tightened her grip on his shirt, hoping that even those small movements wouldn't be enough to make him pull back. Instead, she felt his head dip down so that he nuzzled her hair. She liked that. Had always liked that, but liked it even more now that it was him doing it.

Her lips were getting dry. She'd hardly swallowed since he touched her and her mouth was beginning to feel like it had moth balls in it. Hesitantly, she swallowed before attempting to moisten her lips, only to taste the sweet salt of Jack's skin as she traced her lips with her tongue.

The Colonel stiffened and his quick intake of breath told her that her unintentional caress was having some serious consequences, as he shifted on his feet.

"Um, Carter?"

She, once again, shivered at the sound of his voice rumbling through his chest as his breath drifted across her neck and almost instinctually his arms continued with their earlier caresses. Attempting to get closer to him she disentangled her hands from his shirt, slowly running them down his chest coming to rest at his side, just above his hips.

He seemed poised to step back, so she gripped his sides with her fingers, holding him to her, keeping the warmth of his body against her.

"Please…"

His hand left her back, tentatively moving up to her neck and nudging her off of his shoulder so that he could look her in the face.

"Sam?"

Their eyes met and she felt a weight lift that had settled over her long ago. No longer could she shield herself from this man. No longer was she willing to accept the status quo as it stood – it didn't matter if she tipped the balance ass over tea-kettle. She never wanted to feel like she had ever settled for something in her life because it was too difficult or complicated – nothing in her life had ever been easy to begin with, why should this be any different?

"I don't want to be cold anymore, Jack." As she said this she allowed her hands to slip beneath the fabric of his t-shirt, skirting across and then grasping onto him in much the same manner as she had been clinging to the material. Her hands burned with warmth at the skin-on-skin contact and she silently vowed to herself that she would never let him go.

O'Neill gasped at the sensation, stepping backwards, only to encounter the bulkhead behind him. She pressed herself against his chest, knowing that his earlier actions had been meant as a way to soothe and comfort her, not ignite the flow of emotions that were now brimming at the surface. Breaking the eye contact only when she had to, Sam leaned in and carefully kissed his neck just below his jaw line, lightly running her tongue along the line that her lips traveled.

"Make me warm, Jack."

"Sam…." Jack's hands moved from her back to her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him. Their eyes met again and she could see his hesitation. It was now or never. She would either make the move, or retreat and never open herself up to him in this way again. Could she follow through and explain to him what had pushed her to this point? Or would she backpedal?

"Sam," Jack inhaled deeply, almost as if he was trying to get his own feelings and reactions to her under control. The realization that she was responsible for this delighted her. His eyes closed before he continued, "Not like this…."

Sam felt the smirk spread across her face as the vague memory of another time when he'd said something similar to her flitted across her mind. She released his side and let her hands journey over his back eventually stop at his shoulders, pulling him down toward her. "That's not going to stop me this time, Jack."

~~~~~~~~~~

A slightly trembling mouth connected with his, her tongue boldly slipping forward to trace the outline of his lips. Jack had known that the first touch against his neck had been accidental, though that knowledge had not stopped his physical reaction to it. The first kiss to his neck had been more intentional, testing him, testing his resolve, seeing how far it would push the two of them. There was no doubt about it though, her intentions could clearly be seen in her eyes, and the feel of her tongue determinedly slipping past his lips, past his teeth and delving into the depths of his mouth.

Heat pulsed through his veins, collecting in his gut and he could feel his BDU pants becoming increasingly tight as she nipped and sucked at his lower lip. The conflicting emotions that ran through his head twisted his gut as the kiss continued and he couldn't help but respond to her. His grip tightened on her shoulder, pulling her closer, momentarily, before he pushed her away far enough to break the kiss.

"Sam," he paused, swallowing heavily while trying not to look at her passion swollen lips and desire filled eyes. _God, how he wanted this…._ "What about everything else?" He waved his right hand between them, knowing that she'd understand him. Then he added quietly, "What about Pete?"

Sam's eyes closed. She sighed heavily before looking down, quietly beginning. "I'm tired of waiting. Tired of hoping things will change, tired of accepting the status quo." Her eyes came up to meet his. "I don't want to settle for what's available over what I want. I care about Pete," she paused, breaking eye contact for a moment, "I love him…."

Jack felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. _What was she doing? How could she be doing this, starting this with him, while admitting that she loved another man?_

"But I'm not in love with him…"

_What?_

Trying not to choke as he replied to her, he weakly croaked out his question, "What?"

She smiled a bit, her cheeks flushing with a rosy glow. "I do love him. I care for him deeply, almost like I do for Teal'c and Daniel." Her eyes, once again rose to meet his, "But I'm not in love with him."

Jack knew that the look on his face was probably the cause for her amused look as he continued, "Oh?"

Sam's right hand moved from his shoulder, coming around and cupping his face before slipping around to the nape of his neck coaxing his head down to hers. "I am, and have been, in love with another man for years now." As she finished the statement her lips connected with his again, more determined this time.

Jack felt completely consumed by the unrelenting desire behind her deep, pleasuring kisses. Groaning softly he released her lips, making a trail down to her neck, nuzzling, nipping, and licking at her soft, tender flesh.

He could feel the rumble of her moan as it traveled up her throat, before she released it. "Jack… make me warm."

Not understanding her chill, but hearing the inherent need in her voice and sensing that somehow his touch was relieving it, he murmured his vow to take it away for good.

Sam's hands once again made their way under his shirt, tugging the fabric up with them. His own hands made their way down to her waistband before the thought that this might not be the best of venues occurred to him. Removing his head from her neck, urging her hands down, his eyes met hers.

"Not here." He looked around grasping her hand in his. "Come on."

Carefully, they exited the cargo bay and made their way through the halls of the _DanielJackson_. Sam chuckled, and Jack threw a mildly annoyed look over his shoulder, "What?"

Coming up behind him, not releasing his right hand with her left, placing her right hand on his right shoulder and peaking over it as she whispered in his ear, "I feel like a teenager sneaking around so that my father won't find out."

Jack mildly wondered what her reaction would be like if she could see the wicked smirk that spread across his face, "Much experience with that, Carter?" Not noticing or possibly not caring about his return to using her surname, Sam slapped his shoulder as they made their way around the corner.

Taking one more turn around the next corner Jack stopped outside a simple door. "I think this is it." Pressing a wall panel the door opened to reveal what was quite possibly the Asgard version of personnel quarters – a bare, grey room with a flat panel on one wall that could serve as a bed.

Grinning broadly, Jack turned and wrapped his arms around Sam, "Now, where were we?" Taking in her expression he looked over his shoulder at the room. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Every image of her having second thoughts, backpedaling, coming to her senses, and just plain chickening out flashed through his mind. She was too good for him, she deserved better, and he never should have let this get so far. But it had, and now he'd bared his emotions to her and she was backing away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's face took in the room before her and her face fell. Granted, it was better than the cargo bay, but there were still several things about it. One thing in particular.

"Jack, this is never going to work…"

He had turned to follow her gaze of the room. Now, his head snapped back to her and she saw the flood of rejected emotions there. Realizing that he had misunderstood her, she carefully placed her hand on his face and kissed him.

"Not **us**, Jack. **This.**" Sam indicated the room before them. Moving out of his embrace she walked over to the pallet. "This bed is at least two to three feet too short and definitely not wide enough."

Turning to face him, and seeing an adorably confused look on his face, she grasped his shirt and pulled him closer. Grasping his head and lowering it to within mere centimeters of her lips she whispered, "Lucky for you I'm an astrophysicist, I'll figure something out," before pulling him in for a wildly seductive kiss that left them both breathless.

Jack drank deeply from her mouth and her thoughts of taking it slow and easy seemed to be faltering. She had waited almost eight years for this, there was no way she was going to allow it to be over in ten minutes. Turning him towards the small pallet she ran her hands up his back, bunching his shirt up as she went. Their deep kisses only paused momentarily when it became necessary in order for her to remove his shirt.

The discarded fabric had barely left her hands when she stepped into his embrace, snuggling close to his chest. Laying a trail of kisses down his neck, and across his collarbone Sam basked in the heat that she could feel radiating off of him. Murmuring against his skin, "You're so warm."

Jack's arms wrapped around her, his head nuzzling her neck and shoulder while he nipped at the sensitive flesh. She shivered in his arms, this time more from his actions than any chill she may have been feeling. His hands slowly, teasingly, made their way under her shirt, his fingers dancing lightly over her spine, around her side to move up her ribs, slipping her shirt free in the process.

Sam's hands rose over her head as Jack continued his caress all the way up her arms, removing the shirt completely from her body. When her eyes met his again she could see the passion and desire burning within their depths, and she felt a reflection of that heat rise in her own face, her own desire radiating out towards him in waves. His hands connected with her shoulders and it was as if a brand had touched her body. Tendrils of fire pulsed through her veins following his fingertips as they journeyed over her flesh, coming down from her shoulders to cup her breasts through her bra, teasing her nipples under the lacey fabric.

Her head fell back as he continued to kiss along her neck while tracing patterns across her chest, eventually winding his way around to her back and the clasp of her bra. Suddenly he seemed hesitant, almost nervous, his hands slightly shaking as they took hold of the clasp and reverently undid it. Bringing his hands up to her neck he ceremoniously slid his fingers over her shoulder bringing the strap with them until her bra fell to the floor.

Sam stood before him as he looked longingly over her figure. Feather-light touches graced her skin as his hands wavered over her but didn't quite touch. Reaching forward she grasped his waistband, pulling him closer, fumbling with his belt, her naked breasts pressing up against his chest, his coarse body hair tantalizing, promising, caressing in unconscious touches that threatened to make her head spin.

Jack's lips sought hers as he explored her chest with bolder touches; each hand cupping a breast, molding it to fit his palm as callused thumbs brushed over her nipples. Sam moaned into his kiss, relishing the exquisite warmth that cascaded over her as his mouth began its journey across her body. His hands remained at her chest, while his tongue trailed across her jaw-line, down her neck, his teeth nibbling at the base of her throat and wandering across her collarbone.

Finally succeeding in getting his belt undone, Sam moved to the button of his pants, resolutely slipping her fingers beneath his waistband. A combined gasp issued from both of them. If she had thought the rest of him was warm, then the skin that she connected with here was absolutely scalding. She quickly completed removing his pants, her urgency pushing them down beyond his thighs as she nudged him back the few inches to reach the pallet.

~~~~~~~~~~

When his calves tapped the pallet, he really didn't have much choice but to sit down. Either that or fall into a rather ungraceful heap as soon as they gave out. He much preferred the 'controlled descent' option. Though, he hadn't quite expected Carter to follow him.

Their 'bed' was lower than expected and it had momentarily thrown both of them off, though Sam seemed to have recovered, lowering herself to the floor to undo his boots.

She was beautiful. He'd known that, but to see her topless, hair all messed up from his fingers, kneeling before him undoing his boots while he sat there with his pants mid-calf and boxers that were becoming increasingly annoying, she looked positively exquisite.

One boot, then the other was slipped off with a care and tenderness that spoke volumes. His socks followed, his pants sliding off slowly, seductively thereafter. He reached for her, mildly annoyed when she danced out of his grasp to remove her own boots.

As she stood back up, he wrapped his hands around her waist and she smiled at him while beginning to undo her own pants. He steadied her, helping her shed them and her panties, his gaze following their journey as she stepped out of her clothes to stand naked before him.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. From the wondrous swell of her breasts, to the flat expanse of her stomach, and long, bare legs, he caressed her with a look that was adoring and yet carnally possessive.

Reaching out, he pulled her to him so that she stood between his knees. Stretching up he cupped her breasts, flicking his tongue out to tease an already-taut nipple. The moan of unadulterated pleasure that coursed through her was more then enough to encourage him to continue.

Strong fingers gripped his hair as she urged him to continue; minute tugs and nudges giving him guidance as to where she wanted to feel his touch. Her soft moans of approval turning into little gasps as he continued with more forceful caresses.

As his mouth continued on the task before it, his hands ventured outward; one moving to her back as a support, while the other feathered its way across her stomach, slowly tracing the length of her thighs before slipping between them. Her grip on his hair spasmed, the brief blossom of pain his reward, but her response and her startled cry only spurred him on.

"Jack…"

In that moment he swore that he'd died in that stasis pod. He'd died and awoken and this was his heaven. To hear his name moaned on those lips, to feel her muscles trembling beneath his touch, her fingers gripped in his hair….

Testing her, teasing her, his fingers explored her like a hidden passage, something to be discovered yet cherished. The slow, steady motions of her hips increased along with his caresses.

Jack was fully prepared to watch her unravel before him. Wanted to see her come apart at the seams and not be able to think about anything for once. Before that could happen she shifted, almost stepping away, out of his reach.

"Sam?"

She put pressure on his shoulders, lowering him to the bed. Even with his knees still bent and touching the floor he was very lucky that his head hadn't collided with the wall. He was really going to have to have a little chat with Thor about their ideas for quarters.

He wanted to touch her again, wanted her back in his arms coming undone. Then his hips were being lifted, he looked down and absently assisted her as she removed his boxers, leaving them on the floor around his feet.

Her eyes flared with passion and desire as they absorbed him from head to toe. "This just might do." She mumbled and in a brief flash of insecurity he hoped she was referring to the bed.

She straddled his hips, and he found his mouth dry as he replied, "Well, if not there's always the floor."

Smiling down at him, leaning closer, almost kissing him, her breasts brushing against his chest as she whispered, "I thought that might be too hard on your knees."  
Moving his hands to her legs, running his fingers teasingly up her thighs, he grasped her waist, "I think my knees could live through a little abuse."

Kissing him gently, she giggled before moving to his ear, she nipped his lobe before whispering, "I want to be warm, Jack."

Sliding her right hand down between their bodies she carefully gripped him, "Make me warm."

His hands held and supported her hips as she guided him to her, lowering herself slowly, a mutual sigh of pleasure escaping from both of them when they were finally joined. The sensations were just about killing him. Her gradual movements to allow him to take all of her weight, the small contractions of her muscles as they adjusted to him, her fingers gripping into his shoulder the way his gripped into her hips most likely leaving bruises that neither of them seemed to care about.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's eyes opened, though she wasn't quite sure when she had closed them, as she released a content sigh. She felt filled, she felt complete, and she felt very warm where they were now joined. Every relaxed breath or movement on either part only seeming to fill her more as her muscles relaxed and accommodated him.

Slowly, continuing to grip his shoulders for support, she sat up, completing their joining as he took all of her weight, driving him deeper. Sam's head leaned back as she moved her hips experimentally. She moaned his name when his fingers dug painfully into her waist. Looking down on his face, she saw his eyes were squeezed shut, she felt his muscles twitching as he tried to hold back for her.

Feathering her fingers down his chest, she grasped his forearms for better support and moved a bit more. "Jack…" She watched as his eyes opened filled with passion, desire, and love. Smiling down on him she slowly began to rock against him and felt his grip gradually relaxing back to one of support and balance.

Sam's movements started out slow and measured; each gentle rock and rotation carefully in synch with the thrusts of his pelvis. Her only remaining desire: to bring him to the rapture, contentment and peace of completion. The chill that she had been feeling had all but vanished, yet she knew there was only one way to keep it away for good. She wanted, needed to be joined with him forever. She had to feel his warmth enter her and stay with her.

A low moan escaped her as he thrust up a little higher, her back arching a little further, each movement sending his flesh and hers into tantalizingly pleasurable contact. Jack's hands moved a bit, one slightly higher on her hip, the other gliding across her stomach to feather down into the soft patch of curls below.

Gasping his name at even his first timid touches Sam knew it wouldn't be long before he held her at the brink. Instinctively accelerating her movements with the increasing attentions of his questing fingers and thrusts, she faltered with his touch. The muscles of her arms were becoming tense and strained; her stomach and legs soon following until she felt like a tight cord about to snap.

She whimpered as his hands moved away from her body for a moment.

"Come here, Sam."

Jack lowered her to his chest. Her muscles still tightly wound, she gripped his shoulders as he rolled them so that her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Her left leg flat against the pallet while she wrapped the right firmly around his waist releasing a ragged moan as the change in position only forced him deeper inside of her. Jack's left arm snaked down between them, urging her leg up higher still, silencing her with a deep, satisfying kiss as he began his own rhythm.

Starting at a slow and steady pace, Jack's movements quickly sped up until he was thrusting steadily within her. His eyes were dark and glazed with passion as she continued to kiss him between gasps. The feelings, sensations, touches were all so much, yet still not enough. She wanted, needed, to touch him everywhere at the same time – needed to keep her body in constant contact with his.

The faint tingling of pleasurable heat began to build low in her stomach, her abdominal muscles twitching as she flexed her pelvic muscles around him. Jack's head nestled into her neck and he groaned, causing her to tighten her hold on him and pull him deeper. She could feel him beginning to lose his control, excited even more at the prospect that she had brought him to that point.

The flickering tendrils of heat in her stomach branched out traveling along her nerves and exploding into a million tiny fireballs that burned her, body and soul. His name was a muffled sob against his neck her body convulsing against him as he drove for his final release.

~~~~~~~~~~

As she came, he could only cling to her as she cried out his name. He teetered on the brink, his body inside her, wrapped in the ecstasy of her orgasm, drawn to his own. He grasped at her, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her buttocks, pulling her closer, pushing himself deeper, falling towards the inevitable.

She whimpered and he lost himself.

He came to the sound of her name on his lips, his body stolen from his control, his passion released in a surge of wet heat. He shuddered, the woman in his arms caught in the backwash of climax, trembling as she accepted him.

The world faded out for a moment, and it was only the hot caress of her breath on his cheek that brought him back. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him, a tenderness on her features that caused his heart to lurch.

Nothing was vocalized, but everything was said, and before they separated, he joined with her in one last gentle kiss, lacking the passion of moments before, but meaning so much more.

Feeling sated and contentedly weak Jack rolled on to his back, pulling her with him. Looking around as she snuggled up against him, Jack chuckled quietly. Thor's idea of quarters was definitely not ideal circumstances for this, but they had made do.

Running his hand through the tousled blonde hair on his shoulder he asked, "Feeling warmer yet?"

Sparkling blue eyes met his, "Yes." Her chin rested on his chest and she looked more happy and content than he had ever seen her. The closest image that came to mind were the shining blue eyes of another Samantha Carter in a picture that he'd been shown of their wedding.

"I'm glad," he paused, watching her eye brow raise in that all too familiar questioning fashion. "You know, that I could help."

"Ah," leaning up, brushing her lips against his, she whispered, "but you never know. I might get cold again later."

He felt the curve of her lips as they kissed and he knew that he would never let her get cold again.


End file.
